


Galvanax’s Most EVIL REVENGE (also Sledge)

by Madame_Lady21



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad at writing the fight scenes, Fanfiction, Headcanon, Humor, Minor Swearing, Multi, No Ranger would make an appearance, Non-Canon Relationship, Slapstick, a bit OOC, but mentioned, non-canon, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Lady21/pseuds/Madame_Lady21
Summary: Sledge revives Galvanax, just Teams up with him to take down Odius. Sledge will obviously stab him in the back(maybe).
Relationships: Galvanax/Madame Odius (implied)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue....

**Author's Note:**

> Most of you may get confused by this, & I know. I'm not good in writing, this fanmade & I've been wanting to do this for a while. Sorry if you may not like it, I kinda want it to look like animated or comic-esque style. But it's okay if you want Live-Action.
> 
> This is a fanfiction so most of the things that being said are made-up, or my personal headcanon. I do not own Power Rangers, this will just be about the Villains (although most Rangers will be mentioned, maybe)

Sledge's Ship  
——————————————————  
"That sneaky fox witch!" Sledge was angry. When he was bout' to sell his asteroid he really thought he'd be rich like, 20 million space bullions! Well yes but actually no. The asteroid was considered as "common" & all he earned was 90000. It wasn't really that big. Sledge walked down the cell block with new outlaws, revived monsters & reused Villain suits. He finally went to a room with two Spikeballs & Wrench who threw a Championship belt & a broken horn on the Reanimator. "WRENCH!" Wrench almost flinched hearing him "M-Master Sledge! I've done what you asked" he stepped back. He hesitated at first, then turned it on. Wrench really didn't like this, "Sledge?...I'm not sure if...." before Wrench could continue there was a flash & smoke. A pair of red eyes & yellow eyes revealing to be a large-ish(he's not that large but the story tends to exaggerate) alien & an averagely tall alien in red color scheme. The large-ish alien began laughing "Hahahahaha! Yes!! I finally get to-! Wait a minute." Galvanax was confused as he looks around. "Where the hey am I? This isn't the Warrior Dome. Where's my throne? Odius? Cosmo?" He looks at Sledge "& who the hey are you then?" He asked pointing his Naginata at him. "Answer Galvanax's question or else!" Ripcon declared as he unsheathed his weapon. "Ripcon" "sorry champ" he sheathed it back stepping back. Sledge raised hands "woah, woah, woah. Don't jump to conclusions," He pulled a hand & starts playing a video "lemme show ya something" the two look at it.


	2. Imma be the Champion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay the plot kinda really starts here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I really don't know what I'm doing now. This was different in my head. I'm also gonna put out some backstory which is just my own mind had made up cuz the show never really showed much interesting backstory to the characters.

"I can't believe that Witch!" Galvanax yelled gripping the tablet. Tablet had a video of Madame Odius waving at the audience like an egocentric with a title saying _"Madame Odius takes over Galaxy Warriors! Co-working with Cosmo Royale"_ Galvanax walk to the throne area with Sledge & Ripcon following. Sledge took the pad from him "well yeah, you were out of the picture for months. They thought well screw it, put her in charge". Galvanax groaned "ugh, I need something to drink my woes," a Vivix came & gave him a wine of milk "thanks" he took it & chugged it up. "Yeah, everyone thought you were out" Sledge continued "they even made her champion." Galvanax stopped as he sprayed & spilled out the milk all over Ripcon's face. "THEY MADE HER WHAT?!" He exclaimed as Ripcon tries to wipe up all that milk over him with an irritated expression "Odius can take a throne" Galvanax went in front of the throne "She can take everything, even the her Chocolate Privileges....but....she'll...never.....BE A CHAMPION!!" Galvanax raised his fists up. Sledge went to him, "you know.... I can help you out if you would." "Like what?" Galvanax asked.  
"Why not we give give her a little visit, a meeting, a reunion, a rematch." he paused "I'll help you out with this Drama if you'll help me. Odius has something we both want, so what'd ya say." He lend out a hand.  
He was skeptical, he smirked.

Warrior Dome  
——————————  
Madame Odius strut along the halls smiling, seeing all the Kudabots & Basherbots doing all the work they were supposed to do. She spot a spot a few broken walls, she looked at the opposite without turning her head it was electrical wiring. She pulled out her mallet & fixed them up effortlessly, she even destroyed that Galvanax poster on the wall. She gave her a mallet a little twirl & blew the tip like a gun, putting it back. Madame Odius felt awesome, with Galvanax gone, & Sledge not knowing what happened it felt like nothing was gonna get fudged up. She went to the throne with Cosmo looking at the TV. "Um, Madame Odius...you might wanna see this." He stepped back letting her see, she looked at the TV to see a big crowd at the Warrior Dome parking lot outside "what in the....Badonna! Cosmo! Come with me!"  
The three went outside to the parking lot seeing the crowd. They look they're gawking over something with there phones & cameras out flashing, a random alien shoved her out.  
"Oh man! He came back!" The alien exclaimed going to the crowd. Madame Odius got confused then he heard a familiar voice.   
"Hey! Hey! Not near the face!"  
Oh, things really fudged up now. She gasped "no....." she a bit near to see the crowd & kept muttering "no, no, no, no, no...." but her feared has come true. Galvanax was there with brushing off a bunch of fans who wanted his autograph he was until he saw her. "YOUU!!!" He yelled as he pointed directly at her.   
"Hey, Galvanax" Odius said in a disgusted tone. Galvanax walk in front her almost making the place shook. They both glare at each other, "Odius, I've been waiting all these years for this."  
"It was only a few months."  
"Doesn't Matter! You betrayed me & you are going to pay."  
"I know you're gonna do that. How are you even revived?"  
"Well....for your information, I gotta li'l help from that guy!" He pointed to a large ship that is used for bounty hunting with Sledge & his crew outside of it. "Li'l backstabbing bounty hunter....." she muttered under her breath.   
"Well enough of that, I'm back in charge & you're not gonna stop"  
"Ha! Fat chance, I am now the official owner of the Galaxy Warriors & champion of said show-..."  
"You are?!" A Reused Kamdor costume said. "Of course I'm the owner of the show, what'd you expect?" She went to the crowd to the reused Kamdor costume grabbing the collar & raising him a bit "well.....I read an article saying that....Cosmo the actual owner" well, he had a point & they both knew that. They weren't the only ones that owned it, there's also Cosmo but sometimes he'll be left uncalled.

we cut to a scene in an office-esque area in the Dome. No one really uses the "office" since there busy with the show...Power Rangers Stuff.....Ninja Steel, ratings, battles & a bunch of stuff. Galvanax & Odius we're sitting on chairs as Cosmo took a big suitcase using many keys locks passwords to open a book of Galaxy Warriors' Policies, rules, guidelines, copyright stuff & all that stuff. Cosmo opened it to look & said "well, according to this you Odius took over but you're still my partner. Well, since Galvanax was thought to be destroyed-..." "Well that's because of those blasted Rangers & fox witch! She stole everything! She even became champion of no reason." Galvanax interrupted him & pulls out his own Championship Belt "her waist couldn't fit with this!" "HEY!"  
While there was a bunch of argument & talking in there, outside Ripcon & Badonna were next to each other watching.  
"Hmph, prepare to be destroyed you insolent wart-pig I bet Odius will probably let you live on as a janitor...hehe..." Badonna said to him.  
"Who the heck are you?"  
In the Office the arguing was still going on, Cosmo was just sitting not knowing what to do, cuz if he did he would be blasted through the wall. Suddenly the Bounty Hunter came in & exclaimed "Galvanax!" The fox witch & The former-champ stopped arguing. "I've got this!"  
"What do you want" Cosmo asked  
"Me & Galvanax agreed on something about a rematch! Him & Odius will be fighting outside the parking lot aaand if he wins he takes over Galaxy Warriors. Co-working with you. And I also have to work with him too."  
"Why do you wanna work with us."  
"Simple" he goes to his desk "I'll help you sponsor worldwide, most of my employers haven't even heard of your show, so if I help you out..then Galaxy Warriors would be the most famousest show of all time. I've been also known for being a good hunter from a few."  
"Yeah, I have heard of you. But I'm not really into what you're doing. If Galvanax wins you would work for us & I wouldn't really care. But if Odius wins.....well I guess it's up to Galvanax & Odius if they wanna do the rematch."  
The two two shake hands like rivals & glared at each other like rivals   
"It's on" in unison"


End file.
